hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryusuke Hayama
, nicknamed , was the heir to the Hayama Konzern. He was a lonely child due to his parents often being away. During Teen of Japan, he met Tsukushi Makino and developed a crush on her. He spent Christmas with her and Tsukasa Domyoji. Biography Early life Ryusuke was born into a wealthy family as the future heir of the Hayama Konzern. His parents were often busy and spent a lot of time overseas, leaving Ryusuke by himself in Japan.Chapter 74, Boys Over Flowers He had three close friends, whom he was also considered the de facto leader of. Meeting Tsukushi He and his classmates served as judges in the final round of the Teen of Japan competition. The contestants, Tsukushi Makino and Ayano Kurimaki, were tasked with playing with the children whom would then pick who they liked best. Ryusuke and his friends first approached Tsukushi. They were extremely rude to her, such as calling her family poor. She challenged Ryusuke to play kendama, which he was unable to do. He then challenged her to do several other stunts, earning his respect in the process. Afterwards, the contestants and children were brought back to the stage. They were asked to chose one contestant, which Ryusuke refused to do. He yelled "I can't pick one! We all played together!" Several other children followed suit, refusing to pick either contestant. In the end, the judges chose the winner based on overall points.Chapter 73, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Ryusuke obtained Tsukushi's address from the contest organizers and went to her house to spend Christmas with her. He told that his parents were away from Japan, leading her to bring him along to see Tsukasa Domyoji. Ryusuke and Tsukasa immediately got off to a rough start. The three went to get parfaits together. Ryusuke asked Tsukushi and Tsukasa if they were "lovers." Based on their reactions, he said "That means I have a chance." Tsukasa told him not to be "ridiculous," eventually resulting in Ryusuke crying. Afterwards, they went to the zoo where Tsukasa carried him on his shoulders. Ryusuke fell asleep in Tsukasa's arms.Chapter 75, Boys Over Flowers He accidentally peed while he was sleeping. Tsukasa threw him in the air, but Tsukushi caught him. She brought him to her house and cheered him up there. Before he went home, Ryusuke told her not to tell anyone about what happened.Chapter 76, Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Ryusuke was a adorable young child with a round face and big brown eyes. His brown hair was combed to left side of his face. During Teen of Japan, he wore his school's uniform like his classmates. On Christmas, he wore a white button-down shirt and sweater with a bow tie. Personality and traits Upon meeting them, Tsukushi compared him and his friends to the F4. Ryusuke was the most like Tsukasa, whom was also the leader of his friend group. Like Tsukasa, he hid his loneliness behind a false sense of superiority. This was first shown when he was rude to Tsukushi, whom he thought below him since her family was poor. He later developed a crush on her, claiming a twelve-year age difference was not too bad. Ryusuke also used his family's wealth to show off, something Tsukasa was prone to do. Behind the scenes *Ryusuke first appears in chapter seventy-two of the manga. *In the complete edition, Yoko Kamio speculated on Ryusuke's future. She drew him as a handsome teenager and also said that he would not grow up to be like Tsukasa.''Boys Over Flowers'' Complete volume 8, "Making-of Hanadan" *A version of Ryusuke, named Wang Xiao Long, appears in the eighth episode of Meteor Garden (2001). In this account, Xiao Long is the son of Shan Cai's neighbor, who asks her to babysit. Like in the manga, he accompanies Shan Cai and Dao Ming Si to the zoo, and falls asleep while Si holds him. Xiao Long is played by now singer, Snoopy Yu (余晉). *Four kids similar to Ryusuke and his friends appear in the final episode of Hana Yori Dango (2005). Tsukushi exclaims that they are "just like the F4" upon seeing them during the TOJ contest. She eventually wins them over. *In the ''Meteor Garden'' remake (2018), Xiao Long appears in two episodes. His mother drops him off at Shan Cai's house. She takes him on her date with Dao Ming Si, which irritates Si. Xiao Long later falls asleep in Si's arms and accidentally pees on him. Shan Cai promises to not tell his mother, though she jokingly does so anyway. Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Manga characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters Category:Meteor Garden (2018) Category:Meteor Garden (2018) characters